


101 reasons why TommyInnit shouldn’t be allowed to make powerpoints

by batsbatsbatsbats



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonding, Dadza, Found Family, Other, PowerPoint, Streaming, Techno is an exasperated older sibling, Tik Tok, TommyInnit is a feral gremlin, Twitter, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i wrote this in one go, powerpoint night, theyre siblings your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsbatsbatsbats/pseuds/batsbatsbatsbats
Summary: Tommy had a brilliant idea to have a SBI PowerPoint night! Obviously he had to get the gang together and stream it. And obviously he was going to have the best one.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 51
Kudos: 622





	101 reasons why TommyInnit shouldn’t be allowed to make powerpoints

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is one go so please be kind. Seriously this was so much fun to write. I’ll definitely write more fics about the bois!

This whole idea began when Tommy got banned from tik tok for a week. Which was completely unfair and unjustified. Ranboo and Dream are 100% snitches. 

It was a fairly well-known fact that Tommy was quite active on tik tok lately. He cringed at so many trends while some did interest him. This is why he naturally found himself drawn to the idea of a power presentation night. And who else would he do it with than the sleepy bois ? 

Techno was visiting Wilbur soon and they planned to do a SBI meetup anyway. Which was why he brought the idea up to them during one of their weekly calls. It was around 11 pm when he brought the idea up. 

Wilbur immediately agreed with 0 hesitation since he was a chaotic bastard. Phil after a couple of seconds said yes and jokingly called it family bonding. Techno said yes and he said in his usual monotone voice that “he was outvoted anyway.” And so all four of them began planning. 

Everyone hinted at what they were gonna do on their twitters. Tommy especially spent so much time and effort making his the best. Wilbur also kept dropping obscure hints in the group chat that made Tommy threaten to kick his fucking ass if he didn’t shut up or fess up. 

And so two weeks went by before it was time for the meet-up. Tommy’s dad was charmed by Phil’s fatherly presence and Wilbur’s perfect older brother facade, Tommy could testify that was bullshit but he wanted to go so he said nothing for once, so he was allowed to spend the weekend at Wilbur’s.

The car ride to Wilbur’s was both the quickest and the longest drive he has ever been in. He already got messages that everyone arrived and he was the last. Which was frankly perfect to him. The moment they pulled up Tommy slung his backpack over his shoulders and tapped his foot on the group impatiently. He gave his dad a quick hug, exchanged goodbyes, and then raced up the stairs. 

Immediately the door swung open and he was brought into a hug by Wilbur. Well, it was more like Tommy flung himself dramatically into Wilbur’s arms , but he would deny that fact to his fucking grave. After Wilbur was done being Wilbur and aweing at him and shit, Tommy’s next victim was Phil. Which was one of the best hugs. Techno was last and a very quick but warm hug. 

They all briefly talked and joked while Tommy put his stuff near the others. Techno ordered pizza while Wilbur and Phil set up. Tommy had the most important job and supervised. Aka bossed everyone around. 

Once the pizza arrived, Tommy was given all the phones and tweeted the time they’d start at. Soon snacks littered the table with pizza and drinks. They ate the pizza and left the snacks out. They decided to stream on Tommy and Wilbur's accounts simultaneously. 

And so the TRUE chaos started. 

Immediately as the lives started everybody lost it over the title “the SBI bonds as a family during PowerPoint night”. Soon they were both at the top of twitch before they even started. Phil in true father fashion cut up four straws and they went from shortest to longest to see who goes first to avoid fighting. Wilbur and Tommy teased him relentlessly over this.

Wilbur got to go first which was an experience, to say the least. He marched up to the camera and smiled brightly. He clicked the little remote in his hands. The words “The best tasting sand and what beaches to get it” made Phil groan like he was in pain. Wilbur treated the whole thing like a hilarious infomercial. 

What made Tommy and Techno lose it was when Wilbur reached into his pockets and pulled out three small bottles of sand. “Free samples” he called them. Phil and Techno stared blankly at him until Tommy immediately with 0 hesitation ate some. That sent Techno and Wilbur in hysterics. Tommy then marched in front of the camera and said “3.2 out of 5 stars too crunchy “ which made Philza wheeze. 

Techno got to go next, his presentation was both a surprise and wasn’t at the same time. “Top ten characters I would make orphans” greeted everyone. Along with a picture of a badly photoshopped pig with a gun and a picture of a stick family with the parents crossed out. 

But what really made everyone die was the first slide which was peppa pig and the only thing on it was “there could only be one influential pig in the business.” Tommy was practically cackling, Wilbur was howling and Philza was laughing extremely loudly. Everybody gave techno a huge round of applause for his and Tommy jokingly shouted “ENCORE ENCORE '' until Techno gave him a noogie to shut him up. 

Philza was up next which left Tommy dramatically sighing and asking about why the world hated him. Philza patted his head in false sympathy before heading up. “Reasons why I think my sons would go to jail and why” was written in a neon pink glittery cursive. His presentation dragged them each in order. It even was formatted in who would get arrested first. Philza even included himself. The chats were losing it at this point and going positively feral. 

Tommy was quite secretly pleased considering he, being a little fucking gremlin, rigged the system so he would go last. His was the one he was most excited about. With the largest shit-eating grin he strolled upfront. With an incredibly dramatic gesture, he picked this shit up from Wilbur since being a fucking theatre kid was contagious, he began. Truly not a single one of them expected this. A true unexpected curveball. 

“Rating the top 15 places I’ve passed out” in neon red comic sans print. Almost immediately everyone lost it before it even began. Wilbur despite being concerned was laughing hard by slide two. Philza was wheezing from the beginning and only getting louder. Techno lasted the longest by breaking at the 7th slide which was “spread starfish style on the floor of the ice cream aisle in Costco” with a poorly drawn diagram. As the list went up the places got even more ridiculous and more hilariously cursed pictures along with it. By the end, not a single person was breathing normally. 

Techno had a long-suffering look of “Jesus Christ what even is this child “ while wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. Philza wheezed and was slowing down and he ran a hand down his face with a completely exasperated look. Wilbur looked the most alarmed but his laughter was also the loudest. Tommy waited before the laughter died down before bowing in the most fucking extra way possible. 

Laughter filled the room as he went over to the couch. They all posted a poll on Philza’s Twitter for which one of their presentations was the best. While the results flooded in they read the chats, and just teased each other mercilessly. Wilbur and Tommy were verbally “fighting “ but that didn’t distract the chat from how Tommy was curled into Wilbur's side. And how everybody awe’d at them for being adorable. Within 12 minutes they had the results. 

Tommy made mock drumsticks and did the most sarcastic drum roll. Soon Wilbur and techno joined in. Philza pulled up the results and every one of them scanned it. Tommy in first place with 96 %, Techno in second, in Philza third, and Wilbur in last. Wilbur made a quick dramatic speech about how the system was rigged but couldn’t help but congratulate Tommy not even two seconds later. Tommy was being a smug little shit, which honestly was expected, and announced how he’d known he’d win from the start. 

Wilbur pulled him into an aggressive hug and messed his hair up and ignored his protesting and yelled swear words . Philza pulled out a fake crown and put it on top of Tommy’s head. Techno said in a fake affronted tone “first Ranboo and now you? How could you steal my brand .” After they laughed a bit, Philza and Wilbur read some comments from the chats. Around thirty minutes layers, they began to thank everyone and say goodbye.

They did end the stream with the promise of a “rematch since they couldn’t possibly let Tommy stay the winner for long,” which ended in Tommy swearing up a storm and Wilbur practically tackling him in retribution. Phil closed on the line of “ah family, truly a wonderful experience,” in the most deadpan tone while techno snickered and shrieking filled the background. 

After they finished cleaning up they reclined on the couch. Tommy and Wilbur were the first two to fall asleep. Tommy fell asleep with his head under Wilbur's chin and Wilbur's arms wrapped around him protectively. Philza and Techno got plenty of blackmail photos. After Philza put a blanket over them and turned the lights off, he and techno went upstairs to the guest bedrooms. Philza rolled his eyes at Technos whisper of “dadza compilation moments.” They said their goodnights and headed to bed. 

Tomorrow Tommy would brag to Twitter and the smp discord chat about his victory. And the Sleepy bois all promised to dethrone him eventually.


End file.
